The present invention relates to devices for securing luggage, in particular to devices for securing a first article, such as a suitcase, to a second article, such as a luggage cart.
It is often difficult to carry relatively bulky articles, such as suitcases, to or from an airport terminal, bus terminal or other location. Devices such as portable luggage carts can alleviate this difficulty. However, if multiple suitcases or other items need to be transported, it can be difficult to secure the items in a stable manner. The topmost suitcase may fall from the luggage cart if not stably secured, potentially resulting in damage to the suitcase or to items within the suitcase. Portable luggage carts typically employ cords or other devices to secure the items being transported, but these cords frequently prove inadequate.
Suitcases having integral handles and wheels are also known. Users of such suitcases often find it desirable to carry a second item atop the suitcase. Without adequate means for securing the second item in place, the item may also be dropped or damaged.
A need exists for an apparatus that facilitates the use of a portable luggage cart, or a suitcase having an integral handle and wheels, in moving multiple items, such as suitcases, in a stable and secure manner.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a luggage slip strap that includes a flexible extended element having a long axis and first and second ends, and a sleeve affixed to the flexible extended element, the sleeve defining a cavity having an axis generally perpendicular to the long axis of the flexible extended member.
In particular embodiments, the flexible extended element is a strap, more particularly a strap in which the first and second ends include loops, very particularly loops formed using adjustable buckles.
According to specific embodiments, the means for securing the first and second ends of the flexible extended element to each other includes a buckle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for securing an article to an apparatus having a handle. The method includes the steps of: providing a luggage slip strap comprising a flexible extended element having a long axis and first and second ends, and a sleeve affixed to the flexible extended element, the sleeve defining a cavity having an axis generally perpendicular to the long axis of the flexible extended member; placing the sleeve about the handle; and securing around the article the flexible extended element.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.